With the wide use of smart phones, people's requirements on the security of and privacy of mobile phones are higher and higher. The privacy of short messages as an important communication mode is being paid close attention to by more and more users.
For example, based on a disappear-after-reading transmission mode for the normal short messages, a disappear-after-reading short message can be directly deleted after the short message is received and the dialog box is closed. Although the privacy of the short messages may be increased, it could be transmitted in only one transmission mode to all the recipients when bulk messaging. For example, if a short message is transmitted in the disappear-after-reading mode when bulk messaging, it is transmitted in the disappear-after-reading mode even if disappear-after-reading is not supported by a few recipients among the multiple recipients. Then, the recipients not supporting disappear-after-reading will not receive the short message and the short message sent by the terminal is lost.